


The Pranksters get Pranked

by CheyanneChika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders' Era, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Train to Hogwarts, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a Tumblr Headcanon by boomslangies: <br/>"peter and remus bring soda cans onto the train in third year after realizing how Not Aware of muggle stuff sirius and james are and convince them to shake up their cans before opening them because “no no you have to otherwise the flavors don’t mix”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pranksters get Pranked

When Remus Lupin strolled onto the platform with a smirk that was obvious from ten meters, James Potter was instantly on alert.  He elbowed Sirius Black, who was leaning precariously against their magically stacked trunks, and pointed, but the other boy only waved at their friend and started for him.

James sighed.  "Thick head."  Still, he followed.  

"Moony!" Sirius called, throwing an arm around him.

The smirk vanished, replaced with an embarrassed smile.  "Hello mate, how's summer?"

"You mean since I last told you it was horrid a whole week ago?  Still horrid.  Yours?"

"In that same week?  Splendid.  I spent it in Diagon Alley.  There's a new Cleansweep, I saw.  They're up to three now."

James's eyes sparkled and he forgot about his suspicions as he began to hound Remus for information.  His parents hadn't let him anywhere near Quality Quidditch Supplies after spending nearly four hours there the summer before while he inspected each and every broom in the store.  He even glanced back a time or two to make sure his precious Cleansweep Two broomstick was still propped against his and Black's trunks.  It was.

Peter Pettigrew arrived with about one minute to spare.  Even under the puffing and flushed face, his eyes and teeth gleamed with unholy glee.  The look he exchanged with Remus should have set the others on edge, but Sirius and James were distracted.  James, because Lily Evans was putting her trunk in a compartment only one further down the train from where he and the others were set up, and Sirius, because he was torn between mocking the other boy and gagging out the window.  Remus and Peter both gestured to their trunks, the signal that neither had forgotten the surprise.

It was time for the biggest pranksters in the school to get pranked.

...

They waited two hours to put the plan into place.  Sirius and Remus were playing Exploding Snap and eating old and rather stale Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans while they waited for the food trolley.  James was attempting to determine what Evans and her friends were doing by staring through the window to the hall in case the other door opened, and Peter was twitching furiously.  Honestly, couldn't he hold it together any longer?  He was going to give it away--oh, forget it.  "My throat's aching.  Peter, give us a fizzy drink, they're in my trunk."

"Yeah, course."  Peter leapt up and scrambled for the overhead, getting two cans of Coke from his bag and handing one to Remus.

"Oi!  What about us?" Sirius asked loudly, looking suspiciously at a drink he'd never seen before.

James turned around to look at them.  "What's that, then?"

"Muggle drink," Remus said easily, despite his nervous stomach.  "Filled with bubbles and sugar."

Black hmphed and James copied him.

"Y-you wouldn't l-like it, anyway," Peter tried to retort.

Both boys turned to glare and and Lupin grinned.  "You can try it, if you like.  Mum let's me drink it sometimes, but usually she just says I cause enough mischief when I've not got the extra sugar in me."

They took the bait.  Remus handed his to Sirius while James snatched Peter's away. 

"No, wait, you've got to shake them"

At Sirius's questioning glance, Remus added, "The flavors need to mix."

Black shared another look with Potter, one that clearly said muggles were weird and they'd best go along with it.

"You shake 'em up, hard as you can, yeah?" Lupin told them, getting to his feet as though to demonstrate.  "Then pull the little tab from the edge up hard so it break open that little circle, there."  He tapped lightly on James's can.  Sirius and James immediately started shaking the cans and listening to the soft slosh of liquid inside the can.

Remus edged toward Peter and the door.

The other boys stopped and looked at each other while pulling the tabs, completely in sync, as usual.

Foam exploded everywhere.

Lupin and Pettigrew jerked back through the door Peter had carefully slid open.  The look of stunned fright on Sirius's face almost matched James's, though he didn't shout in surprise.

Coke dripped off Black's chin as he leveled a murderous glare at Remus.  "You--!" he snarled.

Lupin bolted, Peter hot on his heels, both laughing hysterically.

The other boys tore after them, squelching and swearing all the way.

Lily Evans and Amelia Bones sat straight as an explosion erupted in the next compartment.  There was a moment of silence, then raucous laughter.  Lily got up, expecting to see That Potter and Black terrorizing some poor first years.  Instead, she saw Lupin, of all people, and a boy she was fiarly certain was named Peter race past, followed by their soaking wet year mates.  "Huh," she said, going to sit back down.

"What is it?" Amelia asked.

"Potter and Black just got pranked."  

Amelia's eyebrows went up and that was it.  They both started to laugh.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one hour. Let me know what you think.


End file.
